


Прогулка в никуда

by eshsh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshsh/pseuds/eshsh
Summary: Ему определенно не нравился этот лес.





	

Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза – светлая трава прямо перед глазами. Она волнообразно шевелилась, переплетаясь травинками, и Хайзаки поспешно закрыл глаза. Его и без этого мутило. Попытка вспомнить, как он здесь оказался ни к чему не привела. Единственное, что Хайзаки мог сказать со стопроцентной вероятностью – он вчера пил. Не просто пил, хуярил так, что голову теперь хотелось просто отпилить.

Нос что-то неприятно защекотало, и он чихнул. Голова тут же отозвалась острой вспышкой боли, но почти сразу стало легче. Хайзаки осторожно сел и огляделся. Вокруг был сплошной лес, но какой-то странный. Узловатые деревья, скрюченные, с выступающими корнями, будто они передвигались с места на место каждую ночь, беловатая трава, торопливо отползающая от Хайзаки, мерзкая на вид даже в густой предрассветной серости. Ближайшее дерево качнулось, словно пытаясь поближе рассмотреть человека. Хайзаки вскочил, забыв про траву и головную боль. Он все еще не вспомнил, что он тут делает, но такие любопытные деревья ему точно не нравились. 

Стоило встать, как тут же повело куда-то влево. Хайзаки едва успел схватиться за ближайший куст и чуть не упал снова, когда тот начал судорожно вырываться из ладони. Влево потянуло еще сильнее. 

– Что за херня? – хрипло спросил самого себя Хайзаки и тут же ответил: – А, насрать. 

Влево так влево.

Обойдя нервный куст по большой дуге, он протиснулся между двумя деревьями, стараясь не задеть их голыми руками – он был в майке. Тропинки под ногами вроде не было, да и вокруг было довольно темно, но Хайзаки почему-то чувствовал, что идет верно. Знать бы еще куда. 

И знать бы зачем.

Ему определенно это не нравилось. Чувство направления, взявшееся из ниоткуда. Лес, стремительно расступавшийся перед ним и смыкающийся за спиной. И настороженная, мрачная тишина – ни птиц, ни насекомых, только поскрипывают деревья. Ощущая себя собакой на поводке, Хайзаки попытался свернуть, но тут же спотыкнулся обо что-то и чуть не упал, едва не влетев в очередной куст. Он бессильно сжал кулаки и смачно выругался.

Понемногу светлело, и можно было рассмотреть окружающий пейзаж во всей красе. На скрюченных деревьях поблескивала темная чешуя, корни оплетали какие-то колючие побеги, из-под которых виднелась красноватая плесень. На фоне всего этого, покосившийся сарай, выросший из ниоткуда, смотрелся на удивление нормально. 

То же чувство, что привело его сюда, подталкивало зайти, но Хайзаки повернулся обратно к лесу. Ну уж нет, еще не хватало идти на поводу у собственных глюков.

Деревья стояли сплошной стеной, покачиваясь и выжидая, шевеля корнями, побегами, плесенью – вся эта поебень, казалось, только и ждала, чтобы Хайзаки вернулся обратно. 

Он раздраженно сплюнул. Ладно, сейчас он посмотрит, кто это так настойчиво приглашает его в гости.

Хлипкая дверь вылетела с одного пинка, хотя Хайзаки просто не захотел дотрагиваться до нее руками. Он шагнул в коридор, настороженно всматриваясь в темноту. Откуда-то сбоку пробивался узкий лучик света. Хайзаки снова пнул наугад, попал по чему-то шуршащему, и в нос тут же ударил терпкий запах пыльной травы. Он звонко чихнул, стукнувшись об дверь со всего размаха. Неяркий свет резанул глаза, Хайзаки прищурился, оглядываясь. Внутри было как-то пустовато – ни кровати, ни шкафов, только три стула, свечка на столе у окна. За столом сидел парень и читал книжку. 

– Эй! – Хайзаки с шумом пододвинул ближайший стул и сел напротив.

Парень даже не поднял глаз. 

– Ты кто?

Тишина.

– Что это за место? – Хайзаки даже засомневался на миг, видит ли он его вообще, может, он призрак какой, но заметил, что читать тот прекратил. 

– Я все равно не отстану, пока ты со мной не поговоришь.

Хайзаки потянул руку к книжке, но тут парень все-таки поднял голову. Лицо как лицо. Светловатые короткие волосы, бесцветные глаза, прямой нос. И такая недовольная гримаса, что у Хайзаки тут же кулаки зачесались.

– Маюзуми Чихиро. Не знаю. – И снова опустил глаза в книгу.

– Маюзуми... В смысле, не знаешь?!

Маюзуми цокнул языком, как будто его отвлекали от охренительно важного дела. Угу, а то Хайзаки не может рассмотреть обложку с кавайной девочкой. Наверняка какая-нибудь эро-новелла.

– Просто иди по своим делам, как и все остальные.

– Что за остальные? 

Маюзуми снова промолчал, поэтому Хайзаки всё-таки отобрал у него книгу. Точнее, попытался – Маюзуми сжал пальцы и прищурил глаза.

– Ты уже третий, кто тут проходит. Двое других появились через стену и ушли куда-то туда, – он дернул книгу на себя, но Хайзаки держал крепко – Я понятия не имею, как тут оказался, я даже выйти отсюда не могу. Будь так любезен, отпусти мою книгу.

Хайзаки убрал руку и осторожно потрогал стену. Обычная стена, он бы не смог пройти сквозь нее при всем желании. Маюзуми снова уткнулся в книгу. Ладно, хрен с ним. Хайзаки встал и прошелся из угла в угол. Он ничего больше не чувствовал, никакого поводка, только усталость и растущее раздражение на идиотскую ситуацию.

– Они что-нибудь говорили?

– Второй сказал, что сейчас проснется.

– Заебись, это сон, по-твоему?! – Хайзаки резко обернулся. 

Не то чтобы Хайзаки часто видел сны, но уж спутать реальность, даже такую ебанутую, со сном он точно не смог бы.

– Я же сказал, что не знаю, – похоже, Маюзуми тоже злился.

Хайзаки снова сел напротив, сцепив руки. Меньше соблазна ударить, в конце концов, кулаками тут вряд ли что-то сделаешь. 

– Как ты тут оказался?

– Это допрос? – прохладно спросил Маюзуми.

– Ладно, – Хайзаки покрепче сцепил ладони. – Я очнулся в лесу, и что-то притащило меня сюда. Раз кроме тебя тут никого нет, значит это ты. 

– Я, – Маюзуми выделил это слово, – никого сюда не тащил. Ты не слышал? Я вообще не могу отсюда выйти, даже до двери не могу дойти. Я просто... оказался здесь и все.

– Зато я могу. Пошли.

Дойдя до двери, он обернулся. Маюзуми молча смотрел на него, даже не делая попытки встать. В глазах у него читалось: «Какого хрена?», но он, видимо, был слишком приличным, чтобы сказать это вслух. Хайзаки сам не понимал, зачем настаивает пойти вместе, да только что-то ему подсказывало, что без Маюзуми он опять выйдет к этому ебучему лесу. 

– До тебя даже дважды сказанное не доходит? Ладно, проще показать.

Маюзуми наконец отложил свою новеллу, подернул рукава светлой рубашки и вышел из-за стола. Каждый шаг он делал как-то замедленно, с трудом, а почти дойдя до Хайзаки, он и вовсе остановился. 

– Дальше не получается, – он поднял ладонь и ощупал невидимую стену.

Хайзаки сцапал его за руку и, не раздумывая, потянул на себя. Сначала было тяжело, будто он тащил Маюзуми сквозь толщу воды, но потом тот со всего размаху впечатался в Хайзаки и оба они оказались на песке. На песке?!

Потолок стремительно светлел, раздавался вширь, стены таяли. Они лежали на песке, а сверху снова было это серое небо – не облака даже, просто сплошная река невнятного цвета. Маюзуми что-то прошипел, скатываясь с Хайзаки, но ему было не до того.

– Ни хера себе! Ты такое видел когда-нибудь? – Хайзаки сел, машинально вытряхивая песок из волос. 

– Нет, – после непродолжительного молчания отозвался Маюзуми. 

Обернувшись, Хайзаки заметил, как он морщится и потирает ушибленное плечо. Грудь тут же окатило болью – всё-таки нехило они столкнулись. Реакции словно запаздывали, проявляясь только когда о них вспоминаешь, совсем как во сне. «Мне же не больно», – подумал Хайзаки и боль действительно прошла. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя лишние мысли. Он разберется с этой херней потом.

Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, раскинулась выцветшая пустыня. Песок был не белым, не оранжевым – каким-то средним, желто-серым. Такое ощущение, что они попали в монохромный мир и были единственными живыми пятнами среди этой серости. 

Стоило встать, как Хайзаки будто током прошибло. Снова вернулось чувство направления, а вместе с ним пришло ощущение, что долго тут сидеть опасно. Особенного доверия эти непонятные способности не внушали, но Хайзаки давно вышел из возраста, когда хочется проверять ебанет или нет.

– Вставай и пошли, – он протянул руку Маюзуми. – Быстрее, что-то мне тут не нравится.

Тот молча ухватился и встал рядом. Хайзаки даже не дал ему времени отряхнуть брюки, просто потащил за собой. Впрочем, Маюзуми особенно и не сопротивлялся. Наверное, тоже что-то ощущал, а может, просто был безынициативным тихоней, кто его знает. 

 

Они шли минут двадцать, вряд ли больше, когда Хайзаки наконец стало отпускать, но он решил не сбавлять шага. За все время Маюзуми не сказал ни слова, поэтому далекое шипение Хайзаки услышал сразу.

– Ты не слышишь? – пару минут спустя спросил он Маюзуми.

– Это море, – тут же откликнулся он. – Странно, я думал, это пустыня. 

– Я тоже, – Хайзаки тщетно вгляделся вдаль. 

– Раз уж мы наконец заговорили, – Маюзуми недовольно дернул рукой, – это обязательно?

– А что, – Хайзаки ухмыльнулся, демонстративно покосившись на их сцепленные ладони, – стесняешься?

– А что, – в тон ему ответил Маюзуми, – ты так часто гуляешь за ручки с незнакомыми парнями, что тебе это кажется нормальным?

– Ооо, ты уже ревнуешь, Чихиро?

– Как я могу, – хмыкнул он, – я ведь даже не знаю, как тебя зовут. 

– Хайзаки Шого, – Хайзаки немного помолчал. – Ладно, давай попробуем без рук.

Ничего особенного он не заметил, чувство направления по-прежнему указывало ему куда идти. Маюзуми неуверенно шагнул несколько раз, но вроде невидимой стены больше не появлялось. 

– Попробуй отойти чуть в сторону, – предложил Хайзаки. 

Ничего особенного. А если чуть дальше? 

Метрах в десяти ощущения стали сбоить, как будто внутренний компас не мог определиться – то ли идти в сторону шума, то ли к Маюзуми. «Во что я вляпался», – тоскливо подумал Хайзаки, торопливым шагом возвращаясь обратно.

– Нам туда, – он махнул в сторону далекого моря.

– Откуда ты... Нет, с чего ты вообще взял что нам, – выделил Маюзуми, – нужно куда-то идти?

– Просто знаю и все, – проигнорировал его Хайзаки. – У тебя есть идеи получше?

Маюзуми пожал плечами, но все-таки пошел следом. Хайзаки тоже не особо нравилась его компания, но если он правильно догадался, им все равно никуда друг от друга не деться. Ладно, так уж и быть. Если без Маюзуми он не может отсюда выбраться, то быстрее всего вывести их куда надо и разбежаться в разные стороны.

 

Моря не было. То есть, оно начиналось как обычное море – сине-серые волны, лениво накатывающие на песок, легкий ветерок, даже пахло солоновато и знакомо, а в метре от берега начинался кислотный лес. Хайзаки так и сказал:

– Пиздец, у меня сейчас глаза вытекут.

– У меня тоже, – поморщился Маюзуми.

После уже привычной приглушенной пустыни и мутного неба контраст бил по глазам: ярко-фиолетовая трава, высокие разноцветные деревья и повсюду рассеянный оранжевый свет. Красные, кислотно-зеленые, розовые, синие, лиловые стволы, а верхушки с кронами и разглядеть невозможно. Просто невнятная муть таких же вырвиглазных расцветок.

– Ты уверен, что нам туда надо? – Маюзуми задрал голову, тщетно пытаясь что-то разглядеть в вышине.

– А ты сам не чувствуешь? – покосился на него Хайзаки.

– Нет, – Маюзуми перевел на него изучающий взгляд. – Зато мне крайне интересно, как это получается у тебя и почему. И куда именно ты нас ведешь.

– Хрен знает, – честно ответил Хайзаки, выдерживая прямой взгляд. – Да только стоит нам отойти подальше и все пропадает. По-моему, дело не во мне, а в тебе. Нео,– не удержался он, уж больно пафосно прозвучало.

– Что дальше, Морфеус? – хмыкнул в ответ Маюзуми. – Предложишь мне таблетку? Я бы не отказался проснуться.

-Увы, – развел руками Хайзаки. – Чего нет, того нет. Но ты можешь попробовать лизнуть ближайшее дерево, вдруг вштырит.

– Спасибо, как-нибудь обойдусь, – улыбнулся тот, и Хайзаки отметил, как идет ему эта улыбка. 

Уж точно больше, чем недовольная гримаса, которая порядком ему надоела.

– Ладно, делать нечего, придется идти, – шагнул в море Хайзаки. 

Джинсы и кеды тут же намокли, и он выругался. Маюзуми молча снял свою обувь и подвернул штанины. 

– Тебе удобно ходить в этих брюках? – ляпнул Хайзаки первое, что пришло в голову.

– Рабочая форма, только и всего.

– Так ты офисный планктон! 

– Нет, я программист.

– И в чем отличие? – Хайзаки с интересом уставился на него.

– Я очень ценный программист.

– Ну, это, конечно, все меняет, – согласился Хайзаки. – А я автомеханик.

– Вот как. – Маюзуми с интересом покосился на него, – я почему-то так и думал. – Помолчал немного и добавил: – Ты специально такую одежду носишь, чтобы не жалко заляпать было?

Хайзаки довольно заржал и хлопнул его по плечу:

– Угадал, – подмигнул он Маюзуми. – Только это парадный вариант.

– Даже не хочу знать, как выглядит твоя обычная одежда.

Хайзаки уже собирался ответить, что он и не предлагает, но зачем-то обернулся. Пустыня быстро съеживалась, складывалась сама в себя, пока от нее не осталось лишь небольшое пятно. Затем растаяло и оно. По спине словно табун мурашек пробежал, до того жутко это выглядело.

– Ладно, двинули. Будем надеяться, что скоро выберемся отсюда, – Хайзаки передернул плечами и целеустремленно зашагал вперед. 

 

Дорогой они почти не разговаривали. Хайзаки пытался понять, что за лажу дальше ему обещает непонятный компас-поводок, а Маюзуми, видимо, молчание не напрягало. Вокруг больше не было тишины. Шелестели высокие кроны, попискивали то ли насекомые, то ли мелкие зверюшки, вдалеке чирикали птицы. Мягкий свет разливался повсюду, успокаивая. Сраная идиллия, если бы не деревья.

Когда впереди показалось что-то зеленое, вполне себе нормального, а не кислотного цвета, Хайзаки напрягся. Ничего хорошего он не чувствовал, опасности, впрочем, тоже не ощущал. Зеленым оказался мох, обычный мох, но Хайзаки все равно остановился и Маюзуми придержал:

– Знаешь что, давай в обход. 

– Без проблем, – пожал плечами тот. – Что, снова что-то чуешь?

– Типа того, – нахмурился Хайзаки. Эти непонятные способности его раздражали.

Они пошли вдоль мха, стараясь не дотрагиваться до деревьев. Те, впрочем, росли негусто, оставляя достаточно места для прохода. Хайзаки то и дело посматривал влево, на густую зелень. Ему все казалось, что она ползет в их направлении. Это-то его и подвело. 

Сначала, он даже не понял, что случилось – просто в правую ногу впились какие-то жгуты, шустро взбираясь вверх по джинсам.

– Блядь, отцепись! 

Он тщетно потряс ногой, потом попробовал стянуть их руками, но отдирались они плохо. 

– Давай вместе, – присел рядом Маюзуми.

В четыре руки их удалось кое-как оторвать, но провозились они порядочно. Мох за это время подобрался ощутимо ближе. 

– Надо уходить, быстро, – Хайзаки попытался было встать, но нога словно одеревенела.

– Ладно, убедил, – Маюзуми оглянулся на мох и подхватил Хайзаки, закидывая его руку себе на плечи. – Что с ногой? Сильно болит?

– Вообще не болит, только онемела, – Хайзаки стиснул зубы, унимая приступ бессильной ярости.

Как же его бесили эта ебаная нога, ебаный лес и ебаный мох! И надо же было так по-глупому угодить в расставленную ловушку! 

Почему – ловушку?

Хайзаки похолодел. Мысли путались, перескакивая с одного на другое; он вдруг понял, что каждый цвет у дерева означает какие-то свойства, вспомнил виды хищной травы, и почти начал различать, о чем шелестят наверху листья... Его резко затошнило, и тут же Маюзуми с силой тряхнул его, приводя в чувство:

– Хайзаки! – он снова тряхнул его, посильнее и заглянул в лицо: – Ты чего?

– Не тряси, – еле выдавил он из себя. 

Они остановились. Хайзаки старательно дышал, тошнота понемногу отступала. Голова прояснялась, неожиданные знания снова отступали в никуда, но кое-что он успел запомнить.

– Эта херня, которая в меня вцепилась, она была сигнальная, – Хайзаки посмотрел Маюзуми в глаза и подтвердил: – Ага, нам пизда.

Он отстранился от Маюзуми и с силой топнул правой ногой, а потом еще и еще, пока чувствительность не начала восстанавливаться. Все это время Маюзуми молча наблюдал за ним, не делая попыток расспросить подробнее.

– Одно из двух, – процедил Хайзаки, пытаясь отвлечься от боли в ноге, – либо у тебя охуенное терпение, либо тебе тупо похер на все.

– Всего понемногу, – хмыкнул тот – похоже, он считал хмыканье своей фишкой. – Ну, и что мы будем делать? Вижу, тебе не терпится поделиться своим блестящим планом.

– Какой ты проницательный, – ухмыльнулся Хайзаки, выпрямляясь. Боль почти прошла, – Мы с тобой сейчас как можно быстрее будем искать любое рыжее дерево. 

Они огляделись – поблизости ничего похожего на рыжий не было. Вдалеке высоко крикнула какая-то птица. Хайзаки снова ухватил Маюзуми за руку и потащил в противоположную сторону. Из неожиданного озарения он успел подтвердить свои смутные догадки – Маюзуми действительно являлся ключом ко всему происходящему, правда, причем тут сам Хайзаки пока было непонятно.

– Вон там, – потянул его вправо Маюзуми.

Хайзаки одобрительно сжал его ладонь:

– Отлично, а теперь закрой глаза и не открывай, пока я не скажу.

– Давай ты все-таки сначала скажешь, что собираешься делать.

– Ладно, можешь не закрывать, только молчи и не отходи никуда, – пожал он плечами.

Подойдя к дереву, Хайзаки положил ладонь на шершавый ствол. На ощупь тот был гладкий, будто отполированный сотнями прикосновений, и теплый. 

– Смотри только под ноги, а лучше все-таки закрой глаза, – скомандовал он.

Хайзаки старательно смотрел вниз, отсчитывая круги. На пятом остановился, убрал руку и поднял взгляд, дергая Маюзуми.

Они стояли на берегу небольшого озера. Деревья, привычного и правильного цвета, наконец-то раздались в стороны, открывая вполне обычное небо. Вода в озере напоминала зеркало, а над ней парили странные существа, чем-то похожие на полупрозрачных кальмаров или медуз. Их было много, одни размером в две ладони, другие поменьше, и все они находились в постоянном движении, хаотично перемещаясь в разных направлениях, словно ловя свет заходящего солнца.

– Хатифнатты, – окрестил их Маюузми, но пояснять не стал. – Древо телепортации? 

– Вроде того, только выкидывает хрен знает куда. Повезло, что не к этой ебанине в лапы или щупальца, что там у нее... – Хайзаки с наслаждением растянулся на траве. – Останемся на ночь?

– Ты же у нас спец по местной флоре и фауне, – пожал плечами Маюзуми, устраиваясь рядом.

Они помолчали, наблюдая за хатифнаттами. День стремительно угасал, но их, похоже, это нисколько не волновало: постепенно они начали светиться приятным синеватым цветом, быстро перелетая туда-сюда. 

– Так ты знаешь, где мы и что тут делаем?

Хайзаки со вздохом перевел взгляд на Маюзуми. Он устало сгорбился, не отрывая взгляд от летающих существ. 

– Не совсем, – наконец ответил Хайзаки. – Может, из-за этих жгутов, а может оно случилось само по себе, но кое-что я вспомнил. Ничего особенного, – прибавил он, когда Маюзуми посмотрел ему в глаза. – Только про флору и фауну, как ты и сказал... Нихрена не понимаю, – с досадой признался он, – если эта, ммм, интуиция, работает, только когда я с тобой, то почему ты ничего такого не улавливаешь?

– Понятия не имею. 

Солнце совсем село и в густеющих сумерках танец хатифнаттов завораживал. Тихо стрекотали цикады, теплый ветерок приятно ласкал кожу.

– Я шел на работу, вышел из метро и подходил к офису. Потом провал и я уже сижу за столом с книгой в руках, – неожиданно признался Маюзуми. – Я даже двинуться не мог сначала. Даже дышать не мог.

Хайзаки покосился на него. Выглядел он инфернально – светлые волосы и рубашка будто светились синим, ловя отблески. Синее лицо выглядело осунувшимся.

– Я точно помню, как шел в бар. – Хайзаки перевернулся на бок, подкладывая руку под голову. – Помню даже, как пил пиво. Может, я перепил и ты мой глюк.

Маюзуми со вздохом лег рядом. Было заметно, что он измотан, хотя Хайзаки особенно не устал. Есть и пить не хотелось, спать вроде тоже, но шевелиться было лень. Стемнело окончательно и Хайзаки начал задремывать, все-таки услышав, как Маюзуми тихо пробормотал:

– Может, это ты мой глюк.

 

Хайзаки перевернулся на спину и проснулся. Двигаться не хотелось, спать тоже, но что-то его разбудило. Он глубоко вздохнул и все-таки открыл глаза. Вокруг царил серый предрассветный полумрак, хатифнатты улетели, даже насекомые перестали трещать.

Тишина.

Хайзаки рывком сел. Он снова был один.

– Чихиро! – Он огляделся – озеро, лес, ничего не изменилось, – блядь, какого хера?!

Хайзаки встал и раздраженно сплюнул. Что за поебень, куда Маюзуми мог уйти? А главное, зачем? Разве не очевидно, что им придется вместе выбираться отсюда, договорились же!

Внутренний компас не помогал, направление чувствовалось едва-едва. Хайзаки заставил себя успокоиться, силой унимая раздражение. Ну ладно. Он найдет Маюзуми и заставит отыскать выход отсюда. Это его вина, что они тут застряли. Хайзаки решительно повернулся спиной к озеру и зашагал вглубь леса.

Он не знал, рассвело уже или нет – небо снова скрыла невнятная пелена, – когда наконец увидел что-то помимо осточертевшего леса. Кто бы знал, как его достала эта природа! По ощущениям, он провозился слишком долго, то и дело теряя направление. Странно, первый раз его чуть ли не силой тащило к Маюзуми, а теперь словно наоборот, тормозило. 

С холма, где он стоял, виднелась какая-то деревенька, а может, просто несколько домов и сараев. Хайзаки поежился, хотя ему было не холодно, и быстро зашагал вниз. 

Не похожи были эти два десятка домов и скособоченных сарайчиков на деревню. Хайзаки присмотрелся внимательнее, и ему стало не по себе. Криво заколоченные окна, исцарапанные двери, сами дома в пятнах серой плесени, склизкой даже на вид. Зомбиапокалипсис, да и только.

Он прошел по единственной улочке, стараясь держаться подальше от пятен. Без Маюзуми непонятно, опасные они или нет, но на всякий случай он решил избегать любой херни. Внутренний компас неуверенно указал в сторону трухлявого сарая в конце улицы, когда Хайзаки заметил что-то краем глаза. 

Грязно-белый туман тек из окон домов, из-под дверей, просачивался и капал из пятен. Он медленно собирался в сплошной поток, вязко стелясь по земле. Хайзаки затошнило, до того мерзко это выглядело. Он заспешил было к сараю, но оттуда тоже текла эта дрянь. 

Хайзаки оскалился. Так просто он не сдастся. 

Резко свернув направо, он пробежал между двумя домами и подобрался к сараю со стороны заднего двора. Туман пока сюда не добрался, но это лишь вопрос времени – сарай был окружен гниющими домами. Хайзаки огляделся. Скользнул взглядом по сваленным доскам, чахлым кустам и открытому погребу. 

– Твою мать, – пробормотал он, подходя поближе.

Из погреба пахло землей и больше ничем. Возможно, там гнездилась очередная стремная поебень, а возможно, это был единственный способ добраться до Маюзуми – чувство направления снова исчезло. Хайзаки в последний раз оглянулся на истекающие туманом дома и шагнул внутрь. Двери или чего-то похожего все равно не было, поэтому он просто стал спускаться вниз. 

Сначала показалось, что внутри темно, но даже когда ступеньки кончились, а вход скрылся в вышине, Хайзаки все равно все видел. Приглядевшись, он заметил тонкие светящиеся прожилки. Не только в стенах, но и в полу, и на потолке, они пропадали и появлялись вновь, сливаясь в одно и снова расходясь. Света они давали едва-едва, но их было очень много. Он дотронулся до ближайшей нитки, но на ощупь это был обычный камень. 

– Как же меня все это заебало, – вздохнул он.

 

Спустя хрен знает сколько времени и четыре выбранных наугад коридора, компас вновь ожил. Хайзаки чуть не спотыкнулся, с такой силой его потянуло. Кажется, он все же свернул куда-то не туда, но возвращаться не стал. Эти катакомбы измотали его своей однообразностью, хотя никакой физической усталости не ощущалось, даже ноги не ныли после стольких часов ходьбы. По-прежнему не хотелось есть и пить, даже отлить не тянуло. Либо это был загробный мир, либо чересчур долгий и слишком реалистичный сон. Хайзаки не верил ни в богов, ни в демонов, не верил в загробную жизнь. Значит, это был сон, только не его. Маюзуми был тут главным, он понял это еще в тот краткий миг помутнения. Но они даже не знакомы, причем тут Хайзаки вообще, и какого хера Маюзуми сбежал?!

Хайзаки остановился и с силой провел ладонью по лицу. Эти бесполезные вопросы постоянно крутились у него в голове, изматывая посильнее бесконечных коридоров. Остро захотелось домой, а еще лучше просто сесть в тачку и кататься где-нибудь подальше от города. Хайзаки стало тошно от самого себя. Разнылся, как будто первый раз вляпался по уши. В жопу! Некогда распускать сопли. Сейчас он найдет Маюзуми, и они выберутся отсюда. И похеру, что там думает сам Маюзуми и с какого бока тут Хайзаки.

Скоро показалась очередная развилка, и он свернул влево, точно следуя компасу. 

 

Света становилось ощутимо больше, прожилки светились ярче, кое-где сливаясь в полоски шириной в ладонь. Хайзаки блуждал больше часа, и ему стало казаться, что он ходит по кругу, когда вдалеке он наконец-то увидел силуэт.

– Чихиро!

Он не пошевелился, даже головы не повернул. Сидел в какой-то неудобной позе, как кукла, прислоненная к стене. В руках у него снова была книжка, наверное, та же самая, но Хайзаки не стал рассматривать. 

– Эй, Чихиро!

Он опустился на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и на миг ему стало жутко – Маюзуми не моргал и не двигался, смотрел прямо перед собой застывшим взглядом. «Я даже двинуться не мог сначала. Даже дышать не мог», – всплыло в голове.

– Блядь, да что с тобой?! 

Хайзаки вытащил книгу и отбросил в сторону, хватая его за руки. Пальцы дрогнули или ему показалось? Не показалось. Ладонь Маюзуми задрожала, сначала едва-едва, потом все сильнее. Хайзаки торопливо провел одной руками вверх до плеч, не церемонясь облапал голову, лицо, грудь – и Маюзуми глубоко вздохнул, закашлялся и затрясся. Он вцепился в Хайзаки, как утопающий, захлебываясь воздухом.

– Чихиро?

– Блядь... – наконец выдохнул тот.

– Ты все-таки умеешь ругаться! – восхитился Хайзаки.

– Я и не говорил... что не умею... – Маюзуми чуть ослабил хватку и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Ты... меня нашел. Спасибо.

Они сидели, цепляясь друг за друга и тяжело дыша. Хайзаки несильно ткнулся лбом в лоб Маюзуми.

– Будешь должен.

Не то чтобы он так сильно рад Маюзуми видеть или еще какая херня, да только Хайзаки представил, как он сам валяется несколько часов в полутемной пещере брошенной куклой и ему стало не по себе. 

Маюзуми глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание, а потом нехотя отстранился:

– Надо выбираться отсюда.

– Ага, меня тоже это подземелье заебало, – ухмыльнулся Хайзаки. – Надеюсь, в конце нас не ждет какой-нибудь дракон.

– Или поезд, если это какое-нибудь метро.

– Где ты видел такое узкое метро? Тут разве что поезд для гномов протиснется.

– Или гигантский червяк. 

– Знаешь... – Хайзаки немного помолчал, – ты лучше думай про выход наружу, чем про червяков и поезда. 

– Считаешь, это поможет? – хмыкнул Маюзуми.

– Лишним точно не будет, – ухмыльнулся Хайзаки.

 

Ржавые скобы пачкали руки, но пока не разваливались. 

– Бесконечный подъем, блядь, – пожаловался он.

– Радуйся, что мы все-таки нашли выход и не через дракона, – откликнулся снизу Маюзуми.

– Точно, всегда мечтал вылезти из канализационного люка.

Когда компас привел их к круглому отверстию в вышине, Хайзаки стало гораздо легче. Наплевать стало на то, куда они вылезут, лишь бы вылезти. Подземелье давило, сначала почти незаметно, но потом даже тонкие полоски света пропали, и в темноте ощущение каменной толщи над головой стало невыносимым. 

Хайзаки подтянулся последний раз и повалился на землю – это оказался не люк, как они думали. Следом из колодца вылез Маюзуми и Хайзаки неожиданно заржал:

– Мы с тобой как та девчонка из фильма.

– Не вижу сходства, – хмыкнул тот.

– Ну и ладно, – Хайзаки огляделся, – охренеть, колодец посреди степи!

Закатное солнце выкрасило небо в красный, золотой и оранжевый, а вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, повсюду покачивались травы. Легкий ветерок приносил их щекотный терпкий запах, одуряющий после долгих блужданий под землей.

Маюзуми сел рядом, прислонившись спиной к стенкам колодца.

– Переночуем здесь или поищем другое место?

– Тебе хочется тащиться куда-то еще? – Хайзаки с удовольствием облокотился на него.

Маюзуми промолчал. По дороге Хайзаки рассказал ему про деревню, потом они немного поспорили сон это или нет, но так ни к чему не пришли. Выяснилось, что никто из них не понимает, почему Маюзуми внезапно оказался в катакомбах, да еще так далеко от Хайзаки. Сам он помнил только, что заснул, а проснулся уже там. 

Хайзаки уже начал было задремывать, пригревшись, как Маюзуми слегка толкнул его:

– Я не собираюсь спать сидя, – и Хайзаки недовольно отстранился. 

Они немного отошли от колодца и устроились на траве. Небо окончательно потемнело.

– Ни одного знакомого созвездия, – тихо уронил Маюзуми.

– Увлекаешься космосом? – Хайзаки закинул руку под голову.

– Не особенно, иногда попадаются разные статьи... Давай спать, – он повернулся на бок.

Хайзаки еще немного попялился в звездное небо над головой. Столько звезд он не видел с экскурсии в планетарий в средней школе, да и воспоминания об этом почти стерлись из памяти. Он повернулся и обнял Маюзуми. Тело под руками словно закаменело.

– Хайзаки. Что ты делаешь?

Он закинул еще и ногу, уткнувшись лицом в чужие волосы.

– Мне тут пришло в голову, – невнятно сообщил он куда-то в шею, – а что если тебя снова куда-нибудь выкинет?

– Если ты будешь тыкать мне в затылок локтем, то непременно, – согласился тот.

Хайзаки фыркнул.

– Я нечаянно. – Он немного помолчал. Маюзуми был по-прежнему напряженный, как струна. – Зато теперь нас выкинет вместе, если что. 

Хайзаки поудобнее устроил свою руку, поелозив по пуговицам рубашки, а потом не удержался и мокро лизнул его в шею, отчего Маюзуми дернулся. Хайзаки ухмыльнулся. Ему начинало нравиться. Он лизнул снова и слегка прикусил кожу.

– Хайзаки. – тон у Маюзуми был усталый. – Чего ты добиваешься?

– Еще скажи, что тебе неприятно, – Хайзаки снова провел рукой по его груди.

– Приятно.

Что ему нравилось – Маюзуми не отрицал очевидного.

– Я просто не понимаю смысла, – закончил тот, поворачиваясь на спину.

Хайзаки приподнялся, заглядывая ему в лицо:

– Ты так всем девчонкам говоришь?

– Ты не девчонка.

– Это что-то меняет?

– Нет, – Маюзуми притянул его к себе.

Они целовались медленно и как-то лениво, но даже так Хайзаки почувствовал, как его накрывает. Он потерся пахом о бедро Маюзуми и забрался рукой ему под рубашку. Маюзуми рассеяно гладил Хайзаки по спине, по заднице и снова по спине. Хайзаки провел по животу, сжал его член сквозь брюки и Маюзуми застонал ему в рот. Пока Хайзаки возился с ремнем, Маюзуми расстегнул ему джинсы, мазнул пальцами по головке и Хайзаки дернулся. Он, наконец, справился с молнией и Маюзуми снова застонал в поцелуй. От этого сносило крышу.

Они дрочили друг другу быстро и жадно. Хайзаки чувствовал, что долго в таком темпе не протянет, но Маюзуми успел первым. Он крупно вздрогнул, на секунду сбившись с ритма, но тут же продолжил и Хайзаки длинно выдохнул, кончая. Он распластался на Маюзуми, не в силах пошевелиться. 

– Слезь с меня, – не выдержал наконец тот.

– Мне охуенно, – ухмыльнулся Хайзаки.

– А мне тяжело, ты не пушинка все-таки.

Хайзаки нехотя сполз, но отодвигаться не стал, только устроился поудобнее. 

– Ночи, Чихиро, – сонно пробормотал он.

 

Утром они проснулись все в той же степи, но колодец пропал. То ли их все же перенесло, то ли он и должен был исчезнуть. Хайзаки решил не заморачиваться. Выспался он прекрасно, компас не пропадал, и направление определялось без труда. 

Они не разговаривали в дороге, но молчание не напрягало. Хайзаки успел к этому привыкнуть, пожалуй, ему даже будет не хватать этих совместных прогулок. Но природой он точно сыт по горло.

Вдалеке показалось что-то темное и высокое. Хайзаки вгляделся до слез в глазах, но так и не смог определить, что это:

– Никак не пойму, башня что ли? 

Маюзуми пожал плечами.

– Подойдем поближе и узнаем.

Гигантская лестница, с широкими каменными ступенями и массивными поручнями, поднималась высоко в небо. Верхнего ее края разглядеть было невозможно, хотя солнце светило вовсю.

– Сначала этот ебучий лес, потом сраное подземелье, а теперь охерительно длинная лестница, – вздохнул Хайзаки. – И ты еще со мной спорил. 

– Если я признаю, что ты прав и это сон, то нам не нужно будет на нее лезть? – с интересом уточнил Маюзуми.

Хайзаки не ответил, просто потянул его за собой. 

– Последний рывок, – пообещал он. – Думаю, наверху все выяснится. 

 

– Бесконечный подъем, блядь, – устало вздохнул Маюзуми.

– Это же моя фраза, – обрадовался Хайзаки.

– Я цитирую, – отмахнулся тот.

Хайзаки в очередной раз толкнул его плечом. Отчасти ему интересно было, когда у Маюзуми кончится терпение, отчасти потому что нравилось до него дотрагиваться. 

– Давай передохнем, – предложил он.

Лестница, в этот раз с изящными перилами и мраморными ступенями, снова заканчивалась пролетом. Иногда она меняла направление, а заодно менялась сама. 

– Интересно, долго нам еще, – Маюзуми прислонился к перилам.

– Мне кажется, еще немного, – Хайзаки сел рядом. – Интересно, куда нас потом выкинет. На какой-нибудь остров высоко в небе?

– Горы мы точно не проходили.

– Только этого еще не хватало, – согласился Хайзаки.

Небо давно затянуло тяжелыми темными облаками. Хорошо еще, что ветра не было, и дождь не шел. Хоть они не мерзли, все равно приятного мало. Хайзаки покосился на Маюзуми – тот устало откинул голову, наслаждаясь отдыхом. Он закрыл глаза и сполз пониже, устраиваясь у Маюзуми на плече. Разговаривать было лень, хотя у Хайзаки еще не закончился запас профессиональных баек.

Он не думал ни о чем конкретном, мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, как обычно бывает перед провалом в сон. Только на этот раз сонная муть не приходила, зато вместо этого он начал потихоньку вспоминать. 

Он действительно пошел в бар с коллегами, потом кто-то свалил домой, а ему хотелось еще, и он пошел продолжать. В каком-то клубе даже удалось склеить длинноногую девчонку в короткой юбке и чулках. Они весело позажимались по углам и решили пойти продолжить в ближайший мотель, но то ли девчонка была не одна, то ли она тоже кому-то глянулась... Саму драку Хайзаки помнил очень смутно, наверное, ему неслабо прилетело по голове. Интересно, это и правда стремный загробный мир или обошлось сотрясением?

Хайзаки вздрогнул, выходя из транса, рядом зашевелился Маюзуми. Пока они отдыхали, вокруг сгустился туман. Не та тошнотная мерзость, которую Хайзаки видел в гниющей деревне, а обычный туман. 

– Отлично помедитировали, – он помолчал. Потом все-таки добавил: – я вспомнил, что подрался.

– Мне показалось, для тебя это обычное дело.

– Ага, первое правило бойцовского клуба... За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я не дерусь каждую неделю.

Маюзуми промолчал, но даже в этом молчании угадывалось что-то ехидное.

– А ты? Вспомнил что-нибудь?

– У меня резко заболел живот, в скорой сказали – аппендицит. – Маюзуми встал и протянул руку, помогая Хайзаки. – Пошли.

Руку он так и не выпустил.

– Ты романтик, я смотрю, – Хайзаки посильнее сжал ладонь.

– Это гораздо удобнее, чем когда ты меня толкаешь, – ухмыльнулся Маюзуми ему в ответ.

 

Лестница, на этот раз деревянная и без перил, заканчивалась полуразрушенным дверным проемом. Самой двери не было, а сам проем словно был затянут молочной гладью тумана. Сквозь него доносились невнятные голоса.

– ..ро! Ты ме... шишь?.. 

– Не волнуйтесь, – прозвучало неожиданно четко и громко, – он скоро придет в себя, как только закончится...

Голоса снова упали до шепота.

– Знаешь, – потрясенно заключил Хайзаки, – у тебя невероятно скучный приход.

Маюзуми засмеялся. Хайзаки уставился на него, как на восьмое чудо света. За все время, что они провели вместе, он только улыбался, иногда усмехался, но ни разу не смеялся в полный голос. Хайзаки не утерпел, притянул его поближе и влепил смачный поцелуй прямо в смеющиеся губы.

– Делай так почаще, – ухмыльнулся он, оторвавшись. 

Маюзуми сжал его ладонь в ответ, а потом они шагнули прямо в белую гладь.

 

Прошло почти две недели с тех пор как Хайзаки очнулся у какого-то полузнакомого чувака дома, с дикой головной болью, сушняком и зверски болящим телом. Пару дней он отлеживался, потом снова вышел на работу. Поначалу было не очень, но потом он втянулся в привычные будни, и бредовое приключение отошло на дальний план. О Маюзуми он старался не думать. Не то чтобы Хайзаки скучал. Хотя, наверное, все-таки скучал.

Он как раз закончил с очередной хондой и только собрался на перерыв, когда услышал Танаку. Тот вел нового клиента, на ходу убеждая его, какой Хайзаки высококлассный специалист и как повезло машине уважаемого господина. Хайзаки повернулся, намереваясь послать Танаку куда подальше – он вечно сплавлял Хайзаки самых ебнутых, – но застыл.

Напротив стоял Маюзуми Чихиро. Танака быстрой скороговоркой представил их обоих и исчез. Хайзаки молчал.

– Я так и знал, что найду тебя заляпанным по уши. Или это тоже парадный вариант? – прищурился Маюзуми.

– Ну ты и зануда, – ухмыльнулся Хайзаки, подходя ближе. – Уверен, на самом деле ты дрочишь на грязные комбинезоны.

– Особенно на обмасленные. Теряю от них голову.

– Ну, тогда тебе повезло, – прищурился Хайзаки.

Маюзуми сжал его ладонь в ответ.


End file.
